Reality, Not all that Sweet, A Bones Story
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: While working on a case with Dr Brennan Sweets gets shot. The team have to race to find the killer and deal with their psychologist team member being in hospital. Daisy also realises that she still has feelings for Sweets. SEASON 9, AU.
1. Chapter 1: Tears and Tantrums

_AN: I don't own Bones_

* * *

**SWEETS' POV:**

"But Daddy you promised!" cries Christine Booth in a high-pitched tone. I tap against the screen door and watch as Dr Brennan walks over and unlocks it.

"Oh hello Sweets" Brennan begins as she welcomes me into the house.

I glance into the kitchen to see Christine crying. I walk over to where she was positioned and lean over.

"Hey Chrissie are you okay?" I ask the young Booth.

She shakes her little face stubbornly. "No Uncle Sweets, I'm really angry!" she cries.

I smile at the young girl "What is making you feel this anger?" I ask my Psychological tone coming on.

She shrugs "I'm not telling you" is her stubborn reply.

I glance over at Booth who was sitting on one of the kitchen stools. He just shakes his head "Well I promised Christine that I'm come to here kindergarten Parents Day" he begins "But this morning I got a call from my boss saying a body had been found in a parking lot outside of a Westfield" Booth continues. "I had to tell Christine that I wouldn't be able to make it to her Parents Open Day at kindergarten" he concludes.

I just nod "I can go down and look at the remains with the team if you'd like" I suggest "I did work on the case about the Swim Coach by myself recently and I think I did a good job on that"

Booth just shrugs and let's out a deep breath "Well Sweets, it's supposably a rather violent murder so you have to be careful but if you think that you are up for it I'm not going to turn you down, I have a young girl here and I don't want to break promises" he responds.

I just nod "It can't be that bad, I'll be with the FBI people and the Jeffersonian team"

Booth just nods at me obviously he was quite happy to accept my offer.

Christine looks up at her father "Daddy are you coming to Parents day or not?" she says softly.

Booth leans over and scoops up his daughter "Well I can now thanks to your Uncle Sweets, go give him a thankyou hug" Booth encourages as he puts his daughter back on her two feet.

Christine smiles "Thank you Uncle Sweets" she cries as she throws herself at me embracing me tightly.

I smile at the young blonde girl "You're welcome Chrissie, I don't want you to miss such an important thing to do with your daddy" I whisper.

I remembered the times when my adoptive parents went to parent's days at my school, I was rather fond of those memories and encouraged Christine to make her own as well. The young girl just gives me one last hug before running off to her bedroom to collect the stuff that she wanted to take to Kindergarten today.

Booth glances over at me "Thank you Sweets, I really owe you one" he laughs as he gives me a thumbs up.

"That's fine Booth, I don't have anything really special to do and I find it very important that you spend quality time with Christine"

Booth just smiles and walks out into the hall to meet up with his young daughter. Dr Brennan just smiles at me and nods approvingly. I think that I'd done a very good deed today and for that I felt rather good.

* * *

"Okay Dr Brennan what do we have to do at the crime scene again?" I ask Dr Brennan as we drive along the busy streets of Washington DC in Brennan's blue Toyota Prius.

Brennan turns to me "Oh Sweets, you are acting as though you are an amateur, we just have to look over the remains and get them sent back to the lab" she replies as she turns on her indicator and turns into the Westfield parking lot.

We pile out of the car and Brennan and I walk over to the group of FBI agents and Jeffersonian 'Squints' that were gathered around the remains. I quickly move my hand and check that I still have my gun attached tightly to my belt just in case things got messy.

Cam hurries over to us hobbling in her high heels. "Dr Brennan, Dr Sweets hello" she begins "Where's Agent Booth?"

Brennan just motions towards me "We had a little family engagement that we had to deal with so Dr Sweets will be filling in for Booth during this case" she informs Dr Saroyan.

Cam nods "Well that's good, we're having the FBI people move the remains back to the Jeffersonian but I'd like you to have a good look at them before that happens" she replies.

Dr Brennan nods curtly and heads over to examine the remains. I follow suit and glance at the disgusting mess of remains. It was half flesh, half bones and all disgusting.

Dr Brennan begins listing off some facts about the remains that I would never have noticed and then she leans over and gives it a sniff. Ewww. That is the only word to describe the disgust that I was sensing. I turn away and stroll a few meters from Dr Brennan.

I thought I was safe from disgusting remains but that feeling of safety was soon destroyed when I notice Agent Olivia Sparling standing a few meters from me. I would rather avoid the topic of Agent Sparling but I will tell you that that relationship lacked anything to make it last. I quickly hurry away from the blonde agent into a section of the parking lot that was a bit further from all the agents and scientists surrounding the remains.

* * *

I straighten my suit jacket and hum to myself. I'd been standing around for about five minutes when I sense a feeling that someone was looking at me. A shiver runs down my spine as I turn around and a look at a hedge about three meters behind me.

There didn't seem to be anyone there so I just turn back and continue humming my song.

I then I hear the sound of a gun cocking. I whip around and remove the small pistol that was connected to my belt but it was too late.

"God!" I cry I hear a gun go off and watch as the bullet shoots right through the bush and penetrates straight into my chest.

I touch my chest where I had been shot and move my hand in front of my face to see it covered in blood, my own blood. Panic flushes over me. I suddenly feel dizzy and glance ahead to see Dr Brennan.

"Sweets!" she cries as she runs over. "Sweets!" she cries yet again "We've got a man shot here!"

I fall in and out of consciousness before collapsing and then…BANG. My world went black…

* * *

_AN: I just shot Lance Sweets! That was so hard to write because I kept feeling really cruel. I just adore Sweets to pieces. Chapter 2 will be up soon and it will be called Flat Line, I had to be cruel in that one as well :( _

_Please Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Flatline

_AN: I don't own Bones. Chapter 1 recap: Sweets goes to crime scene with Brennan. Sweets gets shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Flatline…**

**BRENNAN'S POV:**

"BANG!" I hear a gunshot and whip around leaving the remains in a heap on the ground.

I look to see if Sweets had heard it as well but he wasn't there. Cam and Dr Hodgins were glancing over at the other side of the parking lot as well. What had just happened? I walk over to get a better view of what the mysterious occurrence was.

I see Sweets on his knees, his white shirt soaking with blood. Someone had just shot Lance Sweets.

Panic floods over me "Sweets" I cry as I hurry over to him running as fast as I could in my high-heeled boots.

I see him place his head in his hands. No one seems to have noticed him except for me.

"We have a man shot here!" I cry trying to get their attention.

I eventually make it over to him but he'd already collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood. God, I thought to myself as I sit myself down beside him and begin to apply pressure to the wound.

"Someone call an ambulance," I cry as the group of people begin to gather around me. "Please don't die," I whisper to Sweets but he obviously couldn't hear me.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

"Get a Defibrillator!" a doctor cries "He's flat lining"

A group of trained medical professionals hurry over to Sweets' side. The young psychologist just lay in a state of unconsciousness on a portable hospital bed. His wounds were bandaged up but that didn't prevent the blood from seeping through.

The medical professionals use a defibrillator to try and shock him back to life. They attempt it twice with no success but after a third time a steady pulse shows on the heart monitor.

The doctors all look at each other. A slight look of relief returns to their faces as the young psychologist is wheeled away to take up residence in a hospital room with a life support machine.

* * *

**BRENNAN'S POV:**

THAT NIGHT:

"Bones, babe what is wrong?" my husband asks as he lays his hand softly on my arm.

I was in a state of immense shock "I was looking at a body and a heard a gunshot…" I begin fear in my voice "They shot Sweets, they just shot him" I reply feeling almost inconsolable. "It was scary; I was just standing and looking over some remains when the gun went off. I just whipped around and saw Lance Sweets in a pool of blood. I was meant to be looking after him, Sweets was an amateur and I said it myself,"

He looks at me "It's not your fault he was shot, some crazy idiot did it, not you," he says softly.

I smile at my husband "I suppose you're right but what if the shot was meant for me not Sweets…" I suggest.

Booth just sighs "Sweets should be fine, remember when they saved you from that blood bullet they can save Sweets as well" he comforts.

"I know Booth but I want to go visit him in hospital, I didn't mean for this to happen" I say tearing up slightly.

"Bones it's late we'll see Sweets tomorrow" he replies, "You need a break anyway" he replies raising his eyebrow slightly.

We lay down next to each other on the bed and Booth begins to softly kiss my lips and neck. I kiss him back and we just get lost in each other.

* * *

"Mommy, daddy where's Uncle Sweets?" cries the young voice of Christine Booth.

I awake with a start and glance over at my young blonde daughter who was bouncing about on the crumpled bed linen coating the bed. Booth rolls over and looks at his young daughter who was clutching her soft toy.

He smiles slightly and sighs "Hey Princess" he says with a smile "How about I get you some breakfast"

Christine nods excitedly as Booth pulls his dressing gown on over his bare chest.

She then looks at me "Mommy where is uncle Sweets?" she asks yet again.

I just sigh, "He's a bit sick baby" I reply. "Has he got a cold like Parker had last month?" she asks.

I just nod slowly "Yes sort of, he won't be around until he gets all better though" I reply.

My young daughter nods "That's okay mommy I just want to show him my new Minecraft world soon" she replies.

I nod, I was unsure if she would be able to but Booth was right sometimes you needed to lie to children. I watch as my husband and daughter hurry out of the bedroom and downstairs in order to make some waffles. I stand up and quickly dress myself before applying makeup and hurrying after my husband and child.

* * *

_"Sweetie what do you mean that Sweets got shot?" _Angela cries into the receiver of her mobile phone.

I had rung Angela after breakfast to discuss all that had happened at the crime scene "Yes Ange, I keep having this feeling that the shot was meant for me…" I reply trailing off.

I hear Angela heave a sigh _"Bren, Bren, Bren stop worrying, he was probably shot by some crazy person. Serial Killers don't care who they shoot" _

I let out a deep breath "I suppose your right but Sweets is only twenty eight, he deserves more in life then a few co-worker girlfriends and death by a fatal shot" I reply.

_"Brennan stop stressing go kiss Booth or do something else worth while for a moment, take a deep breath Bren, you didn't cause this" _my best friend replies.

I smile despite the fact that she couldn't see me "Angela I suppose your right but I do want to check on Sweets, ensure that his progress is good" I tell her. _"_

_I want to go visit him and bring him some flowers or something," _Angela replies.

She then stops abruptly "Ange are you okay?" I ask shocked by the sudden silence (that doesn't occur much with Angela on the other line).

_"Yeah Bren I just thought of something" _she replies.

"What was this thing?" I ask.

Angela sighs _"Daisy Bren, Daisy I wonder how the news of her Lancelot getting shot is doing with her, she still loves him more then anything even if she doesn't admit it" _Angela replies.

I nod again "She would obviously be upset just like us all but what about Miss Warren, she'd obviously be worried too" I reply.

Angela scoffs slightly _"Jessica's okay I s'pose but Sweets belongs with Daisy, the match-maker part of me goes into an angry overdrive when Sweets makes out with anyone else" _she laughs.

"Well I find Ms Wick and Miss Warren equally annoying so I don't mind who he gets"

Angela just sighs _"Well yeah that's your opinion…" _she replies but cuts off abruptly and I hear Hodgins' voice in the background. _"I better go Bren, the husbands waiting," _she laughs.

I nod "Bye Ange" I reply as I push hang up and place my phone back into my bag.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon and it will be called "Harsh Realisations". Sweets will have a Flashback whilst in a coma and the Squints and Booth will visit him in hospital. Please Review, I just love reading reviews :)._

_Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3: Harsh Realisations

_AN: I don't own Bones, hope you like chapter 3, Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Harsh Realisations…**

**SWEETS' POV-**

**(Flashback in coma)**

_I sigh Dr Brennan was about to give birth, she shouldn't be working on a case. I stroll into her office in the Jeffersonian only to find my girlfriend Daisy Wick. I smile at her, she looked so adorable sitting at Dr Brennan's desk her hair tied in a high ponytail. _

_I wave "How's it going?" I ask my girlfriend. _

_She just shakes her head "Not well. I thought if I sat at Doctor Brennan's desk and looked at these bones like she does, it would clarify things for me. Aah, it's no use! I still can't figure it out! There are no kerf marks at the ends of the humeri, the tibias or either femur" she cries talking in a language a psychologist like me struggled to understand._

_ I shrug "What does that mean?" I ask. _

_Daisy just groans, "It means the body wasn't dismembered with a cutting implement, I have no idea how the bones were broken up" she replies. _

_I just nod "You'll get it," I reply. _

_Daisy was a smart woman she could work out what happened to the remains. _

_I turn to leave the office when I catch a suggestive gleam in Daisy's eyes. "You know what might help…" she giggles trailing off. _

_I shake my head. I knew what she was thinking and it really wasn't suitable for the Jeffersonian. "No, no, no not in this office, not in any office" I say worriedly. _

_"Well I need a distraction and it clears the mind," she giggles. _

_I shake my head, this is the sort of problems that a girlfriend causes. "Daisy we can't the walls are made of glass" I cry. _

_Daisy's eyes gleam "We don't have to take off all our clothes…" she begins "And those crates can block us…"_

_I sigh she wasn't going to stop so I just accept it "Okay" I admit. _

_We fall behind the desk and begin to giggle like young school kids in the janitors closet but the enjoyment is cut off when Daisy lifts her foot and knocks the remains off the table. She picks up the bones that were scattered along the ground and smiles. She says something about the remains and the way that they were separated or something but I didn't really care. _

_She just left me laying behind the desk in an irritable mood. Cam then comes in and my face flushes with embarrassment. I told Daisy that it was a bad idea._

* * *

ANGELA'S POV-

"Oh Sweetie there you are!" I cry as I hurry over to my friend and her husband who were standing in the waiting area in the hospital reception.

I was carrying a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a get well soon card in the other. The card was covered in messy texta drawings that Michael Vincent had created. The young artist in him was shining through as he made that card and that was a moment that I captured on the camera. Brennan glumly waves at me and I make my way over.

As I get closer I notice that Parker and Christine were sitting in the waiting room chairs behind their parents. They both looked upset. I knew that Sweets meant a hell of a lot to those kids. He was their baby sitter and best friend and I think that they'd be pretty upset to have him taken away from them.

"Hi Angela" begins Booth as he eyes off my gifts.

Brennan was holding some flowers and a get well soon teddy bear that I had a feeling was Christine's contribution.

"Hi Angela" Brennan repeats after her husband.

I wave and hurry over to Brennan's side. "I brought these for Sweets" I begin as I show off the gifts that I was holding.

Brennan nods "Yes we got some things as well" she replies.

"Where are Hodgins and Michael?" Booth asks as he looks around behind me in search for my seemingly missing husband and son.

I just smile slightly "They're at home, I didn't want to bring Michael into the hospital" I reply "He has a bit of a cold already and I don't want his germs spreading to the other sick people"

Booth nods "I didn't want to bring the kids either but they insisted" he begins "Didn't you Parks?"

The young dark haired boy looks up at his father from the chair "Yeah Christine and I are really worried about Uncle Sweets" he replies not looking at me.

Booth just nods and glances at me "I'm sorry Angela they've just been a bit down in the dumps lately" Booth begins.

I was really beginning to notice a pattern. No one wanted to admit how worried they were about Sweets. Even the twelve year old was trying to cover it up.

Brennan just looks over at me "Angela, Booth I have to go find out which room Sweets is staying in" she begins "I'll just be over at the reception desk"

Booth nods and looks back at the phone screen. These people were driving me insane. A tragedy occurred and they were pretending that nothing ever happened.

* * *

"Aunty Angela" whispers the small voice of Christine Booth. I turn to look at the young girl "I need to go to the toilet" she continues.

Brennan was still at the reception desk and Booth couldn't really take Christine into the men's rooms.

I get up out of my chair and grab Christine's hand. "Come on Sweetie" I begin as I lead the young girl towards the toilet sign.

We walk into the bathroom and I lean over so I was at the same height as the young girl "Hey Chrissie do you need me to go into the cubical with you?" I ask my best friend's daughter.

She nods "Mommy always comes inside with me" she replies.

I nod and head into a cubical. I close the door and twist the lock as Christine sits down on the toilet bowl. The cubical was really small so I was sort of pressed for space.

I lean against the wall and continue keeping a watchful eye over Christine. Soon enough the toilet paper was flushed and we were getting ready to leave the bathroom.

Just as Christine binned her paper towel she began to sob. Before I could even ask what's wrong she was sobbing uncontrollably. I get down on my hands and knees despite the grime on the toilet floor and look at the young girl.

"Christine, Sweetie are you all alright?" I ask softly.

She just shakes her head stubbornly.

"Well then what's bothering you?" I ask, "Aunty Angela can help you with all your problem, she's a bit of psychologist of you want her to be"

I soon realise that that was the wrong thing for me to say because Christine burst into tears yet again "Uncle Sweets was a psycholologi…I can't say it but he was one and now he is here" she screams.

So the whole drama was about Sweets. "Shhh Chrissie calm down" I mutter softly.

She was so much like Michael.

I hug her "So are you worried about your Uncle Sweets?" I ask.

She just nods "Parker said a bad man hurt him with a gun" she replies as she sniffles back her runny nose.

I dab at her nose with a tissue. "Christine Parker is right but your Uncle Sweets should be alright" I reply softly.

The young girl nods "But I want to see him" she replies.

I nod "You'll get to see him soon enough"

Brennan was pretty silly, why would she bring Christine to the hospital. She'd have to see her babysitter best friend hooked up to machines. She was three, I'd have to tell Brennan off as soon as I saw her.

"Uncle Sweets is okay" I reply lying "He just needs to rest and he'll be as right as rain" I sigh at the sound of that last word, I was beginning to sound like an old woman.

Christine nods and turns away from me "I wanna go see him now" she cries.

"Not yet Christine" I reply as I grab her hand tightly. Brennan had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_AN: Hope you enjoyed that update. Sorry about the wait, Chapter 4 will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You Uncle Sweets

_AN: I don't own Bones. That next chapter of Reality, Not All That Sweet is up!_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: I Love You Uncle Sweets**

_"Uncle Sweets, PUSH ME HIGHER!" screams the excited voice of three-year-old Christine Booth._

_I lunge forward and push the swing with all of the strength that I possessed._

_She flew back and forth in the air screaming excitedly as she went. Just watching the innocent smile on her face made me happy._

_"Higher, Higher, higher!" she cries._

_"Okay Christine just a little bit, I don't want you flying off" I reply as I push her again._

_She giggles gleefully and sways back and forth. I just step back and watch. Her hands were gripping onto the swings chains and her toy duck was tucked under her arm._

_I had the day off so I was looking after Christine while her parents worked. I adored baby sitting more then anything and each time I pushed the blonde girl on the swing or put a band aid on her knee I felt an overwhelming sense of love for her._

_Soon enough Christine was tired of the swing and she was getting hungry. I had offered to take her to the ice cream shop to get her a cone before we headed home._

_"Okay so chocolate or strawberry?" I ask as I grip Christine's hand._

_She begins skipping down the path in the park to the ice cream store._

_"I want bubble gum flavour please!" she replies as she squeezes my hand._

_I smile "Okay cool I'm getting Baci" I reply and Christine just smiles._

_We head into the ice cream shop and towards the desk. There were windows filled with every single ice cream flavour in existence. It was as though we were looking at a rainbow._

_"Yummy can I have all of the flavours on one cone?" Christine asks as she squeezes her duck toy._

_I shake my head "No, no I couldn't eat all of those flavours Chrissie and I'm a full grown adult. If an adult can't then how can a three year old?" I reply._

_Christine nods "That makes sense I'll just have bubble gum then"_

_I turn to the cashier. Her long blonde hair bounces around her shoulders and a huge smile fills her face. "Hi what flavours would you two like today?" the woman questions._

_I smile "Well we want a bubble gum in a cone and a Baci in a cone"_

_The woman nods "How many scoops, one, two or three?"_

_"One, in each cone"_

_We soon had our cones and we were sitting at the little tables in the ice cream shop. _

_"Thanks Uncle Sweets these ice creams are so yummy!" she cries as she licks the blue coloured ice cream and gets it all over her face in the process._

_I smile "You're welcome Chrissie, we have lots of fun when we come to the park don't we?"_

_"Yeah, we have fun and ducky also has fun" she replies as she squeezes the big yellow fluffy duck._

_I nod "Yeah does ducky want some ice cream, he'd probably be hungry" I say as I lick the brown ice cream on my cone._

_Christine shakes her head "No, no ducky doesn't want to get a messy face like me so he doesn't want to eat ice cream. He likes bread. Oh yeah remember when we went to the park and fed the ducks bread. That was so much fun!"_

_I nod "Well duckies like bread, we'll feed him some back at my apartment"_

_Christine smiles and hugs me "I love you Uncle Sweets"_

_I nod "I love you too Chrissie"_

* * *

ANGELA'S POV-

"Aunty Angela will Uncle Sweets talk to me when we go into his hospital room?" Christine asks me.

I shrug. Brennan had told me that he was in a coma or something like that so I seriously doubted that he'd be stable enough to talk with Christine.

"I want to tell him that I have made a new Minecraft world that we can work on together and we can also do it when Parker comes over!" she yells eagerly.

I put my finger to my lips "Shhh Christine we're in a hospital you can't yell like that"

"But I really want to see Uncle Sweets!"

"You might not be able to sweetie he's really sick and he might be sleeping" I lie. I couldn't explain a coma to a three year old.

"Okay but I still want to try speaking with him though"

She was stubborn and I don't think that she could understand and accept what had happened.

I follow Booth, Brennan and Parker through the door into Sweets hospital room with Christine in tow.

* * *

I step back shocked. I had never seen anyone look so bad before. Sweets was white, as pale as a ghost. His eyes were surrounded by red rings and they were closed. I suddenly regretted bringing Christine. I didn't know if she could bear seeing her Uncle Sweets in such a bad state.

I watch in awe as Christine runs over to Sweets' side.

"Hi Uncle Sweets, WAKE UP!" screams Christine as she sits down beside Sweets.

The young psychologist does nothing and continues to lie there perfectly still. I feel a gripping pain as Christine continues to try and wake her Uncle.

I then watch Brennan walk forward and grip her arm but the young girl pulls away.

"Christine please stop yelling, you can't wake him up" Brennan whisper softly to her daughter.

Christine just glares at her mother "Mommy I can wake him, I've woken him up every time we've had a sleepover in a fort" she cries.

Brennan shakes her head "Sweetheart it's a bit different this time, he's not just sleeping he's sick"

I watch the young girl lean over and embrace him. She hugs the young man dressed in a hospital gown and then gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Each time I get sick you've always tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead Uncle Sweets so I'm going to do the same for you"

I watch as she tucks her toy duck under Sweets' arm before walking back into her mother's arms.

"I love you Uncle Sweets" she whispers but there was no reply.

* * *

_AN: Sorry it's on the shorter side but I hope that the next one will be longer. _

_Please Review, I'd love to know what you think of the latest chapter!_

_PLEASE R&R_


End file.
